


Meet the Family

by Mad_Birdy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Trans Kevin Tran, domestic AU, nonbinary Kevin Tran, the Winchesters are actually a happy family for once in their fucking lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Birdy/pseuds/Mad_Birdy
Summary: Sam Winchester and his boyfriend Castiel Novak decide that it's time for their other partner, Kevin Tran, to meet the Winchester family. Kevin's got some reservations, but it's not about the polyamory.





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Poly Bingo 2017, for the "meet the family" square

Kevin runs their hand through their hair again, the nervous gesture drawing the gaze of both of their boyfriends. Sam smiles, wrapping his arm around Kevin’s waist as Castiel knocks on the door. “It’s gonna be fine,” the tall man says quietly. “It’s not like our parents don’t approve of our kind of relationship.”

“I know, I know,” Kevin says with a shrug. “But neither of Dean’s girlfriends are like me…”

Castiel looks at them sympathetically. “They don’t see you any differently, Kevin, trust us. We’ve already talked to them about it.”

They’re about to say something else when the door opens and a blonde woman is there, smiling widely. “Sam, Cas!” Mary steps forward and hugs her son, then Cas, and then turns to Kevin. “And you must be Kevin. Do you do hugs?”

“Um, y-yeah, I’m Kevin,” they stutter out, looking to Sam for reassurance. He gives a small smile and Kevin says, “And uh, just a handshake would be fine, please.”

“All right.” Mary’s smile doesn’t falter as she shakes their hand. “I’m Mary, Sam’s mother. It’s very nice to meet you, Kevin.” She steps back to hold the door open for all three of them. “Come in, John’s almost done with dinner.”

Kevin follows their boyfriends and Mary into the large dining room, where Lisa and Cassie, Dean’s two girlfriends, are already seated. “Hey, look who it is,” Dean says, smiling widely at the three of them as he walks in behind them with Ben, Lisa’s kid. He reaches out and ruffles Kevin’s hair as he passes. “Good to see you, kiddo. Finally introducing you to the folks?”

Hand moving up again to fix their hair, Kevin nods. “Yeah, I met your mom already. She seems nice.”

“Glad to hear it.” He grins widely at his brother. “Sammy, you’ll never guess what Dad’s making for dinner.”

Sam raises an eyebrow, smirking. “Is he making his lasagna?”

“Yes, he is! God, it’s so good.” Dean gets Ben situated in his seat between him and Lisa, then sits.

Just as Kevin, Sam, and Cas are about to sit, John comes out with a large baking dish. He sets it on the table, then takes off the oven mitts on his hands. “So you must be Kevin.” His arm opens wide as if for a side-hug, but Mary catches his eye and he claps his hand on their shoulder instead. “I’m John, it’s good to meet you.”

Kevin smiles shyly, nodding. “It’s good to meet you too, sir. Thank you for cooking for us, it smells amazing.”

John laughs, grinning from ear to ear. “A flatterer, I see.” He smiles at Sam, and then at Cas. “They seem like a good choice, boys.” Relief floods through Kevin when the older man uses the correct pronouns, and he almost visibly relaxes. “Sit, sit. It’ll get cold.”

Dinner passes slowly but comfortably. Dean and Cassie crack jokes together, practically finishing each other’s sentences. Mary asks about Kevin’s university studies, and John talks at length with Castiel about the new archaeological dig he’s started in Arizona. Conversation passes easily among them all, and at one point Kevin finds themself silent, observing everyone else. The family is large, bigger than any they used to have, and happy, loud with laughter and joy. Kevin could get used to this, very easily. Sam looks over at them and smiles softly, reaching out to squeeze their hand, and Kevin returns it with a smile of their own.

~~~

When Sam, Cas, and Kevin finally make it home, they all practically collapse into bed. The two men strip down to their underwear, while Kevin takes off their binder and slips into a sleep shirt with their boxer-briefs. They’re manhandled onto the bed, then, Sam’s forehead resting in the hollow of their throat and Cas pressed up against their back. Kevin smiles softly, pressing gentle kisses on the top of Sam’s head, which are returned in kind over their collarbones and the back of their neck. Hazel eyes look up into brown ones. “So, what do you think of the family?” Sam asks softly.

“They’re awesome, Sam,” they answer, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. “I really like them.”

“You’re comfortable with them?” Cas asks, and Kevin knows that both of these men would give up their families to make them happy.

“I am.”

They can hear the smile in the rough voice as he says, “Good. Next we’ll introduce you to my family.”

Sam chuckles softly, and Kevin falls asleep with the sound in their ears.


End file.
